


Who Needs A Heater?

by WaywardVulpes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold, Cold Weather, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardVulpes/pseuds/WaywardVulpes
Summary: Daves heater breaks in the middle of the night.An excerpt from a story that I'm probably never gonna write





	Who Needs A Heater?

     Dave wakes up slowly to what could only be a finger in his side. He looks up blearily, tiredness clouding his eyes until the figure in front of him came into focus. Karkat was standing at the edge of the bed, blanket wrapped tightly around his small frame, fist rubbing the sleep out of his eye as he yawned.  
    "What's up, Kark?" Dave asks in a gravelly voice as he pushes himself up. He tries to hide the amount of concern in his voice, and he probably did a shitty job of it, but Karkat is too tired to notice.  
     "The uh... the..." He waves his hand in an attempt to find the word, before giving up and pointing to the door. "It's cold."  
     "The heater?" Dave asks, then thinks about how stupid he was not to notice the silence of the room. Karkat nods and Dave pushes himself up with a sigh. He mutters something about how shitty this apartment was as he trudges across the room. He steps into the hallway and fiddles with the thermostat, before puffing out air in frustration.  
     "It broke. Again," he explains, "And it's way too late to call someone. We'll have to wait until morning." Karkat groans loudly before sighing and turning back to the room.  
     "Fine... Where are the rest of your blankets?"  
     "I only have the two." Karkat stares at Dave silently, his ear flicking in irritation. "We can share them."  
     "Did you do this as an excuse to fucking cuddle me?" Karakt snarls and Dave grins slightly.  
     "No, but if it works I'll write it down on my list," Karkat quirks an eyebrow, "of things to do to get my loving boyfriends attention," Dave said softly as he wrapped his arms around Karkat's torso and nuzzled his face into the smaller boys neck. Karkat hums contently and Dave leads them to his bed, shutting the door quietly behind them.  
     Dave sits on his bed and takes the blanket from Karkat, carefully spreading it out on top of his sheet. He crawls under them and Karkat follows suit. He hesitantly wiggles forward into Dave's arm. Dave smiles and presses his lips against Karkat's head as he wraps his arms around him. He pulls Karkat's back flush with his chest and drapes a leg over his hip.  
     "Gotta get as close as possible for warmth," Dave explains before Karkat can ask. They lay there quietly for a while, listening to each other's breathing, shivering occasionally.   
     "Dave?" Karkat whispers and Dave hums in response. "I'm still cold..."  
     "You know what'll warm us up?" Dave says in a husky voice, sending a shudder down Karkat's spine. "Hm?" Dave asks, brushing his knuckles across Karkat's bare chest.   
     "No, I..." Karkat fades off and he squeezes his eyes shut, searching for an answer to the question Dave wouldn't ask. "Your brother."  
     "He's not home," Dave answers and Karkat feels his stomach flip. "It was a dumb joke, Karkat, we don't- if you don't want to I-"  
     "I haven't done it before..." Karkat mutters so quietly Dave can barely hear it.   
     Dave is quiet for a moment before he says, almost as quietly, "do you want to?" Karkat bites his lip and nods profusely. He can feel the smile form on Dave's lips. Dave pulls himself off of Karkat, pushing his shoulder gently before he can complain. Karkat obediently lays on his back and chews on his lip as he gazes up at Dave. Dave smiles comfortingly and leans down, connecting their lips softly. Karkat cups Daves face, kissing back passionately, barely aware of his matesprites hand sliding down his side, stopping momentarily to squeeze his hip before continuing down. He rubs up and down his thigh before he slips his hand in between them. Karkat gasps slightly and jerks away.  
     "Karkat, we don't have to do this."  
     Karkat shakes his head aggressively. "No I-I want to... I'm nervous it's... we have different... stuff..." Karkat trails off, his face turning red from embarrassment. Dave lifts Karakt's head up gently and pecks his lips.   
     "It's okay," He assures and kisses Karkat's neck, causing a purr to rise up in his throat and making his shoulders droop down. He tilts his head to the side and Dave moves his lips down, stopping occasionally to suck and nip at his throat and collarbones.   
     This time when Dave slowly slides his hand between Karkat's thighs, Karkat spreads them apart and can feel Dave smile against his neck. He rubs the inside of Karkat's hip as he peppers his neck with kisses, slowly moving his hand further up. Karkat tries not to flinch as the back of Dave's hand brushes up against his nook, which is already soaking wet, and instead lets out a strangled gasp. Dave looks at him worriedly and Karkat looks away, his face growing impossibly redder. Dave continues to gaze down at him as he rubs Karkat through his briefs, not seeming to care that they were physically different. Dave gave Karakt one more kiss before he sat back. He played with the waistband of Karkat's underwear for a few seconds then glances up at him.   
     "Do you want me to go first?" Dave barely gets the question out before Karkat is nodding. Dave smiles awkwardly and removes his boxers, tossing them onto the floor next to the bed, trying to keep his gaze off of Karkat's. He could still feel Karkat staring at him and got even more embarrassed when he realized how hard he was just from touching Karkat. Dave clears his throat awkwardly and Karkat looks up at him. Dave reaches for Karkat's waistband questioningly, waits for his nod, then slowly pulls them down.   
     He hears Karkat start to open his mouth but quiets him down by leaning down, kissing his thighs and hips gently, and running a finger along Karkat's nook. Karkat lets out a whimpering gasp, cutting it short by biting down hard on his hand. Dave looks up at him amusedly and moves his lips closer, quickly replacing his finger with his tongue. Karkat shuddered and grabbed Dave's hair with his free hand, trying to nudge his head off.  
     "Dave, be careful-" Karkat was cut off by his bulge bursting out, flicking against Dave's chin. Dave smirks but grabs his bulge and strokes it, matching his pace with the speed his tongue ran across Karkat's soaking nook. After a while, long after Karkat's quiet whimpers had turned into loud moans, Dave moves up, pressing his lips to Karkat's as he grabs the back of his thighs, pushing them up so he could position himself below Karkat. Karkat moaned into Dave's moan, hand grasping at his hair and back, desperately trying to find something to hold to make Dave stop so he can keep himself from cumming literal buckets all over Dave's bed. Dave kisses Karkat's neck softly as he positions himself against Karakt.   
     Dave pushes in slowly, a low moan slipping from his mouth, almost louder than Karkat's. Once he's all the way in he waits for a moment, panting against Karkat's neck. "You're so fucking tight holy shit, Kar," he breathes and starts to move his hips slowly. Karkat's bulge follows as his cock pulls out, wrapping around the base and tightening around it. Dave gasps and pushes back in, harder than he meant to, eliciting a soft squeal from Karakt and a string of apologies from himself. Karkat's bulge finds a rhythm, squeezing Dave's cock when he pulls out and stroking his balls when there isn't enough to grab. Dave and Karkat rub against each other desperately, both so close to cumming but wanting to have a reason to stay like this. Karakt cums first, bulge tensing and nook tightening as he filled with genetic material. Dave moaned into his shoulder and spilled into him soon after.  
     Dave collapses onto Karkat, kissing him lazily.  
     "Dave, I can't breathe-"  
     "Nah man, you're fine," Dave drawls as he strokes Karakt's hair and kisses his forehead. "I'll keep you warm." Karkat rolls his eyes but smiles slightly.   
     "You're ridiculous." Dave hums in agreement. It only takes them a moment to drift off to sleep.


End file.
